Amigod Farieal
Amigod Farieal Amigod Farieal is God on earth because it is everything. Amigod is considered a human because it looks and acts exactly like a human. However Amigod is called an "it" because it is capable of being anything it wants to be. It can be a he, she, animal, or any object that it wants to turn into. Amigod was born into a regular family. Amigod's father's name is Iamgod and his mother's name is Amigoddess. It's mother and father never did any drugs and were pure, good hearted human beings that always did the right thing. The only difference between Amigod and its parents is God blessed Amigod to save humanity. Amigod is God's proof to the world that God really does exist. God rewarded Amigod's parents and made Amigod an example for humans on how to live a happy and successful life. Since it was granted the gift to be able to do anything it wants to do, God gave it responsibilities to take care of mankind. Amigod knows everything about any topic, its purpose on this earth is to be a role model for human beings, help them understand any unanswered questions, and let them see first hand that anything is possible. Role models are considered as people that other people can look up to and inspire to be like. Amigod is a role model to all human beings because it is able to do anything it wants to. If it wants to fly, it can. If it wants to read minds, it can. Whatever it sets its mind to, it can do. Amigod is a role model because it is always doing the right thing no matter what. It shows humans that doing the right thing is the best way to live life because it can prevent trouble, regrets, and negative experiences. Amigod always does things to its full potential. The amount of effort that it puts in anything it does is relentless. It always tries its best in any given situation, which makes it the best at everything it does. The power of knowledge is a characteristic that Amigod possesses. The whole universe wouldn't be able to imagine the amount of information that is known by Amigod. Every single question that any living organism has, Amigod knows the answer to. If someone doesn't understand something, all they have to do is mention Amigod and it will appear out of nowhere like magic and answer the question. The questions that it can answer go from basic questions to complex philosophical questions that no one knows the answer to. For humans that don't have faith or believe in God, Amigod gives them proof that God exists. The people that decide to do bad things in life are steered in the right direction after they communicate with Amigod. Since it isn't a fact that God exists, people have doubts about heaven and hell. Amigod tells them everything there is to know about the after life. Amigod is living proof that individuals can do anything they want to do as long as they believe that they can. It doesn't have super powers like X-men characters, it just believes that the mind is able to do anything it wants to do. Amigod is a human with special abilities, but it has the same mind that every other human being has. Just because God gave him the power to save humanity, doesn't mean that God gave him super powers as well. God just blessed Amigod with a beautiful mind to be able to understand the simplicity of life. It lives everyday like it's its last, and does the first thing that comes to mind. It has no fear because it knows that God is always watching him. The difference between Amigod and humans is Amigod has no doubt about anything it does. Amigod continues to be a positive role model and helps everyone understand and appreciate life. The amount of super heroes has increased since Amigod came to this world. The world has become a better place due to his presence. The way it lives makes people want to do good and try their absolute best in every situation. It makes people realize that doing good is appreciated by everyone. The amount of crime has decreased, people are doing what they want in the name of "good," being whatever they want to be and living happier lives. Ahmad Sanatyar